Project R
by Yih
Summary: What if Max wasn't a genetically enhanced human? What if she had a happy life? She had a loving mommy. She had a caring dada. She had a boyfriend. What if all that were real? This is that story...
1. Chapter 1

Title:**Project R (1)**

Author:Yih

Written:February 2000

Dedication:(Reviewers of Christmas Reflections)Grasshopper aka cynnicle boo, Xandra_04 (sorry about using your character), meg, Sarge, Hydra, mara, Time Girl, Heather, sassafras, Anika, Jennifer, meg (again, got a note for you at the bottom), and unknown soldier.

Disclaimer:All rights are Eglee and Cameron, except for ACC- mommy and dada.

_ _

_What if Max didn't know she was a genetically enhanced human?_

_What if she had a happy life?_

_She had a loving mommy.She had a caring dada._

_She had a boyfriend._

_What if it all that were real?_

_ _

# This is that story…

_ _

She always knew she was different.

She just hadn't known precisely why.

All she ever knew was a life of continuous moving.It took more than her two hands to count how many times they had moved before she was five.It took more than her two hands and two feet to put a number on the numerous times her family moved.She never had time to get to know the kid next door before they had to pack up and leave.She had lived everywhere, even in Canada, but somehow they never found the perfect spot to settle down and stay.But she knew it wasn't the house or even the people.It was her.

There was something about her that was different.Her mommy was always more protective of her than she observed from other parents with their children.She often wondered why if she was one minute late getting out from school that her mom would go into panic attacks and start screaming her name.She figured it was anxiety from the new school.But after moving a few times, she knew it wasn't the locationg.It had to be her.

She was the reason they moved to often.

She knew it was her, and she finally had found something that affirmed it.She heard something she knew she wasn't suppose to hear.She was upstairs in her room, but her mommy hadn't bothered to whisper, assuming that she was asleep up in her room.She listened to the entire exchange between her mommy and her dada.She knew it was the first time they had talked in the house.They normally went out of the house.But not tonight.

She never needed much rest, so she knew when they went outside to do whatever her parents needed to do outside.But they had just moved into this new town and there was no backyard for them to converse.They had to resort to indoor conversation for the whole two months they lived in this city.She managed to pick up enough of those late night talks to know this:

They worried about her finding about the reason.

Her dada wasn't her real father.

They discussed when they should start packing up again.

And something about moving before Manticore found where they were.

She didn't worry about it too long.She forced herself to sleep like the children she saw on the T.V.She just wanted to be a normal child.She didn't want to be an outcast like she was in school.And more than anything else, she loved her parents and believed whatever they did, the would keep her safe.She loved them.

The morning was a fading orange when she awoke from the gentle shake from her mom's hand.She opened her eyes with an eery awareness that something was about to happen.She sat up in her bed and gazed at her mommy.

"Honey, we have to leave, now."

She knew it wasn't to go to school.

Then the Pulse came.It fried out all the computers and turned the United States into a third world country, overnight.Her parents' lost their jobs.But it was easier for them to hide from Manticore.They had been successful for eight years.Now it became just that much easier for their beloved daughter to lead a normal life…

_ _

"What do you mean they escaped again?I thought I made it damn clear that another glitch would be unacceptable!I can't believe it has taken us this many years to track a woman and a baby girl!She hasn't had any special training, so care to explain your incompetence?"Lydecker asked with his sharp eyes focused on the nervous informant.

The scientist who had come to deliver the news had known this wouldn't be easy explaining another failure.He really wished he hadn't been the one to draw the straw.But he just had to admit, he was an unlucky soul to have to deal with Lydecker."We are trying our best, sir.We aren't just dealing with a woman and her daughter, she has a husband.And her husband may be well connected."

"You don't know?" sneered Lydecker."You're suppose to know everything about everyone.It's what I paid you to do, and if you can't do it, you'd better get out quick.I can't stand incompetent fools!Now, since we can't seem to resolve this problems, let's discuss the missing girl's group, the X-5's."

"What about them, sir?" queried the scientist, relieved that the topic of failure was being dropped.

"X-5z a.k.a. Zach is doing the best.I want him to start making the plans.He's been doing leadership roles for a long while.I admit that he's born to be the C.O.But the problem is he needs a second-in-command and none of the others have shown themselves worthy of the position.I'll be blunt, of Zane and Jhondy, who do you think is more capable?"

The scientist gulped.He hated being put on the spot like this.If this job didn't pay so well, he would never had considered working as a scientist in this sort of experiment.He finally said with hesitation in his voice, "Zane is a male, and he's stronger than Jhondy.With Zach as the C.O., Zane really don't need to do anything except be there in case Zach needs help.Zach's pretty capable, sir."

Lydecker nodded as the scientist sighed with relief."That was precisely what I was thinking."

The scientist was so relieved that he put in his two cents, "X-5 is the best group we have ever had, sir."

"I know that," Lydecker said coldly."That's why I want X-5m found immediately, do you understand me?She's out there somewhere!Find her or else you'll have hell to pay if you come up with another way to fail this plan!"

The scientist would have liked to remind Lydecker that he wasn't the one running the military project to find X-5m.But if he did, he probably would be dead.Lydecker was always irrational when anyone talked about the failure to find the mother and child that had escaped from Manticore's clutches.It was a sore subject for Lydecker, and the scientist didn't know why.Everyone makes mistakes, once and awhile, was his theory on things.

Once the scientist left the room, Lydecker stared at the video of how X-5m's carrier, her mother, escaped from the Manticore's compound.He didn't know how she managed it to do it alone, but she had a feeling that child in her was special. It had to be the child, there was no other reason how she could have escaped.He wanted that child.That child, that girl would make the perfect second-in-command for his precious Zach.

Side Note: I just editted a small part of this story with a correction.

**Author's Note**:This is just the beginning of my first original series.And for all you complainers of Zach+Max, it's not like they're related!Besides they haven't seen each other in over 10 years, so quit saying it's disgusting.I support either relationships for Max, Logan or Zach.Whatever makes the gurl happy =).And review if you want anymore of this!

Note to Reflection Readers:A new chunk may or may not come out.I really don't know.Ask for it if you want it, but if I do do it, it will be modeled like the first Reflections.

Note to meg:You reviewed it twice!Lol, I guess you like it.I don't know if more is on the way, as you can see above I'm debating.My reviewing isn't very strong right now and that's probably because I'm not writing that great.(don't say often because you have to see me write for my Japanese Animes, ^_^)Thank you!

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!


	2. Chapter 2

Title:**Project R (2)**

Author:Yih

Written:February 26, 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers- Max, Ellen Million, Arlene, amberthistle, Max (again) and (again), Eternity, Kara, Laurenzo, karisma_30, lady244, Courtney, Grasshopper aka cynnicle boo, The Inimitable Pooh_Bah, felicia, Graywolfian, and medusa

Disclaimer:All rights are Eglee and Cameron, except for ACC- mommy and dada.

_What if Max didn't know she was a genetically enhanced human?_

_What if she had a happy life?_

_She had a loving mommy.She had a caring dada._

_She had a boyfriend._

_What if it all that were real?_

_ _

_This is that story…_

Part 2

"We need to leave tonight," her mommy muttered to her dada.Her mommy threw the clothes into the luggage with precise aim, she had been doing this for years now.

He nodded."They've just started to get our trail again.It takes them longer since the Pulse.Even though its horrible for our country, it's like a gift from God for us.If the Pulse hadn't happen, I really don't know where we'd be now."

She flashed him a small smile."Who should wake up Maxzene?"

"I'll wake her up," her dada replied."But first I want to talk to you about something."

"What?" she inquired.

"I think we should tell her that I'm not her real father.I think we should also tell why we need to move so much."She began to protest, but he continued, "she isn't the type to talk.She's very careful with herself.She's a good deal more careful than I was in my teens.She has a right to know.Waiting longer only hurts us, not her."

"I know," her mommy said agonizingly."But I just can't tell her--not yet, okay?I"ll tell her soon.I promise, dear.I'll tell her soon.We'll both tell her soon."

Her dada smiled calmingly."I guess I'd better go wake her up?"

She nodded."Actually, do you think you can get her down here without waking her up?"

"My specialty," he answered with a grin.

Max heard the sound of her dada's feet treading over the stairs.She quickly closed her bedroom door and messed up the blankets on her bed.She settled down into the sheets and pretended to be asleep when her dada came into the room.She felt his familiar touch as he brushed a lock of her hair from her face.

He kissed her forehead and murmured, "I hope you're having sweet dreams, sweetheart."

She never had dreams.But she didn't need to tell her dada that.

She heard her mommy's voice saying, "I've got all the stuff we need.Ready to leave?"

"Yeah," her dada responded."I just wish we didn't have to.This life has got to be hard on her.She never brings home any friends.I don't want her to go to Manticore, even if she's not my own, I love her more than I love my life.I just want her to be happy."

Max felt her eyes wetting from the emotional impact of her dada's words.She wanted to tell him that she was happy.She couldn't have been any happier.She loved her parents.She loved her mommy so much.She loved her dada, she loved him because he loved her even though he wasn't her real father.She loved her parents so much.

"So do I," her mommy murmured."So do I…"

"HAVE YOU FOUND THEM YET?" raged Lydecker.

The soldier tried not to cower, but Lydecker was scary when he was as enraged as he was just now.He shook his head and wished that his body would collapse into itself—just disappear.

"ANSWER ME!!!" roared Lydecker.

"No, sir," answered the soldier in a meek, soft voice.

Lydecker's eyes glint into a color that looked remarkably like red."Would you like to explain your incompetency or should I just shoot you?"

The soldier was trying very hard not to burst out into tears."We're getting closer to their trail, sir.We are so close; I just need more time.If I had enough time I could get them for you.Just a few more months and you'll have them back, sir!"

Lydecker heaved a very heavy sigh."I've given you a year to find the X-5 group that escaped, and what results have you given me?NONE!I think that you're contract to find them is going to end very soon unless you can prove to me that you're somewhat close to finding them.Afterall, you've been on the case all along, right?"

The soldier was nodding his head with every word that Lydecker spoke."Yes, sir.Of course, sir.Here's the information I've managed to collect."He handed Lydecker the small pile of papers he took from the folder."This is just some of the stuff I've managed to dig up, the best stuff.The other stuff could be coincidental, so I thought they were too insignificant to follow, sir."

"Never assume anything," Lydecker said sharply as he looked over the materials.Even he had to admit to himself that this soldier had done a very good job.He had been very detailed, but he wasn't very strong.Well discipline, but he wasn't strong enough for the job.This soldier was only good to command.Lydecker muttered, "you can continue the case.

"But you will be continuing under my supervision.Anything whatsoever that you dig up, I want to hear about, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," answered the soldier with relief.

"Good, you are dismissed."

The soldier hightailed it out of there.He almost bumped into the scientist who was coming in to give Lydecker the latest results of the study on RAD."Sir?"

Lydecker turned his full attention upon the scientist.The scientist continued, "autopsy on the X-3 group suggest that RAD is caused by a strange manipulation of the genetics.Scientists theorize that the already manipulated genes have become so unstable that they are mutating from their superior forms to something even weaker and even more unstable.But we don't have enough proof.X-3 group wasn't the best of the groups in genes.Some of the X-4's have fallen under RAD, we've done treatment on them.

The scientist paused to catch his breath."We found that from what we've discovered in the genes of the X-3, that it is repairable in the X-4's that have succumbed to RAD.The X-4's we've repaired have been reported to be back to their status before RAD.But the treatment was difficult and …"

"And what?" asked Lydecker with a glare.

"And we lost 2 of the X-4's to treatment.They weren't strong enough and their genes were very unstable," answered the scientist.

Lydecker turned his gaze to his computer files on the X-5 group.Every group that the Manticore scientists had created had eventually caught RAD, only now had they made a breakthrough of what specific gene might be causing it.They had managed to find it and isolate it.He didn't doubt that the X-5's would eventually get RAD, it was inevitable.He just wondered when.

And when they did, they would have to come back to Manticore.

"Mommy?" asked Max with a fake sleepy voice."Where are we going?"

Her mommy glanced behind her at her baby in the backseat and whispered gently, "we're moving.How would you like to go to Seattle?"

"We haven't been there, yet, have we?"queried Max.

Her mommy smiled at her."No we haven't, baby.We haven't been to Seattle, yet."

Side Note:I made a few typo mistakes in the first part.Her dada really isn't her father.Big booboo on that.Sorry guys, I was typing so fast cuz I was excited, you know how it is ^_^.And I don't have a prereader/editor for my DA fics.

**Author's Note**:I'm really going to try to keep this weekly, but who knows?I may just write faster if you guys keep reviewing!This is out a lot sooner than I thought it would be, but you guys just made me have to write with all those reviews!I just couldn't disappoint you guys, especially since I kinda had the story already written out in my head.I hope you like this part, the story's going to get really interesting from here!Can you guess what's going to happen next?

P.S. Don't complain about the length, this story is probably going to have 15+ chapters or so, so that's about 15,000 words.I'll keep the chapters about 1,000 words because that way I don't have to push myself to hard to get the length.1,000 words takes me about 30-60 minutes to write depending on how much I really have to think.(sometimes less if I've gotten it in my head).Each part is 2 pages long (about) in 10 pt. Arial font, which is quite small compared to 14 pt.Also, don't be shy, review, even if you don't like it and think it's crappy!

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!


	3. Chapter 3

Title:**Project R (3)**

Author:Yih

Written:March 12, 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers- medusa, margaret, Ellen Million, limona, anonymous, a reader, Laura, Erin Cale, Courtney, and Dream141

**Keep reviewing if you want more!**

Disclaimer:All rights are Eglee and Cameron, except for ACC- mommy, dada, annie, soldier, and the scientist.

_What if Max didn't know she was a genetically enhanced human?_

_What if she had a happy life?_

_She had a loving mommy.She had a caring dada._

_She had a boyfriend._

_What if it all that were real?_

_ _

# This is that story…

Part 3

"Who is that?" asked Max, gesturing to the lanky boy next to her mommy.

Her mommy turned around with a bright smile on her face."This is your babysitter, Maxzene dear."

Max's eyes widen with surprise."I don't need a babysitter!I'm 13!"

The boy grinned and brushed aside his dirty blond hair."Hey kid."

Max glared at him, then turned to her mommy and said, "I don't see why I need a babysitter.You've never gotten me one before."

"Maxzene!"her mommy exclaimed, slightly annoyed."This is the first time we've actually left town without you!"

Max shrugged.

"We're going to be gone for 3 days, and this young gentleman is the son of a good friend of mine.You met them before at the club.Remember?Anyway, their son is off for spring break and offered to stay and watch you for some spending money, isn't that right?" she glanced at the boy.

He smiled and shook his head."I'm here trying to escape my parents, actually.This provided me the opportunity.I should be thanking you."

"Either way," her mommy said with a smile, "you dada and I need someone to watch over you."

Max sighed and finally nodded her head.

"Do you remember where I put the numbers of where we will be going?"

Max nodded.

"Do you know where to find Annie if anything happens?"

Max nodded.

"Remember to…"

Max cut her mommy off, "I know…You told me everything last night, don't you remember?"

Her mommy smiled with embarassment as her husband exclaimed from outside, "let's go honey!"

Max grinned as she ran out the door and flew into her dada's arm.She hugged him tightly as he kissed her cheek and murmured, "just don't give him a too hard time, okay?You know that I'll be thinking of you in my dreams.We'll both miss you so much, Max."

Her mommy nodded in agreement as she kissed Max on the forehead and was about to remind her of something when Max abruptly said, "call me when you arrive!"

"We'll do that, Max," her dada replied for his wife."Come on, honey.Let's go."

He grabbed his wife by her arm and gently urged her into the car.He knew that his separation would be hard for all of them, but they needed to do it.They had been living in Seattle for the past two years and nothing had ever gone wrong.He had hoped they could stay here for the rest of their lives.But he knew that was hoping for too much._At least_, he thought to himself, _Max finally has some friends that she can invite over_.

He watched Max wave good-bye as they drove off for a business trip for his job.

Max whirled around to stare defiantly at her babysitter."I really don't need anyone to watch over me.I could have just stayed at Cindy's house if they had told me they were getting me a babysitter."

The boy shrugged."I'm here, so why don't we make the best of this situation?What do you want to do?How about we go somewhere for lunch?My treat, I hear there's a really good café down the street."

Max asked curious, "how old are you?"

"20."

"You don't look it," she said in a matter of fact way.

"How old do I look?"

"Maybe 18," she muttered.

"Usually they think I'm older," he responded.

"Why?"

"I don't know," he replied truthfully."Maybe it's because I'm so passionate about the situation our country's in.And all the people I know just want to party like the next day could be their last one.I don't blame them, anything could happen at any time."

"Let's go to that café.I'm starving."

"Whatever you want," he said calmly.

"Sir?" 

Lydecker turned from where he was staring out a window.

"We believe that X-5m and her mother are residing somewhere on the West Coast."

"Do you have any evidence of where?"

"No, but their trail seems like they were trying to fool us by heading down south, but actually retracing their steps in a northwestern direction," replied the soldier.

Lydecker sighed."Or it could be you're over thinking the situation, lieutenant."

"Which states would you like us to search?"

"Try Arizona, New Mexico, and Texas.Then if you don't find anything, try the western states.I want everything and anything you find given to me immediately, do you hear me?" Lydecker asked sharply.

"Yes, sir," the soldier answered before turning to leave.

"Soldier!" Lydecker exclaimed before the man left the room.

"Yes, sir?"

"What data have you heard from the other missing X-5's?" queried Lydecker.

"We believe X-5b is somewhere in southern California.We also believe X-5zn is somewhere also in that area.We do not have any traces of X-5z or X-5j.We will be continuing to try to find some traces of the general directions that those two maybe.But so far X-5z has left no errors.X-5j made one a few months ago, but since then has been perfect."

"Dismissed."

Lydecker turned back to his window and felt a strange emotion of pride.He always knew that Zach had been the very best of the Manticore projects.He had never guessed how much better Zach really was.He now knew that Zach could blend easily with an incredible sense of adaption.He clenched his fist tightly.

That was the kind of genes we need to keep in the family.

_ _

_ _

"That was delicious!" exclaimed Max with a grateful smile.

"I'm glad you liked it," he replied magnimonious.

"I really want to see that new sci-fi movie," Max said.

"We can see it if you want," he responded as he glanced at his watch."We've got all the time in the world."

"Thanks…"

"You don't know my name do you?" he said, chuckling.

"My mommy never told me!"

"You know if I had a little sister, I imagine she'd be a lot like you," he said considerately.

"I'm not your little sister," Max retorted, wiggling her nose with disgust.

"Yeah, but you're young enough to be my kid sister, kid."

"I like being an only child."

"Do you really?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I would think it would be lonely."

She shrugged.

"Do you want to know my name?"

"I don't really care."

But he saw that she did care.He smiled to himself, for a kid of 13, she was already good at teasing a boy."Max?" he said gently."My name's Logan, Logan Cale."

**Author's Note**:Not much to say.If you ever want to know when I'll update this refer to my web blogger, yih.blogspot.comIt will tell you what I'm doing and what kind of problems I'm going through.Anyway, thanks for reading (and reviewing)!

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!


	4. Chapter 4

Title:**Project R (4)**

Author:Yih

Written:March 18, 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers- TinkMax, Snow, Girle*cherry, The Inimitable Pooh_Bah, kat woman, Courtney, Melissa, Frek, hotaru_anne, margaret, Laura B., Nyles, Callao, Lynn, a reader, silversilence, Angie, Sam, Adam Safran, and felicia.Thanks!

**Keep reviewing if you want more!**

Disclaimer:All rights are Eglee and Cameron, except for ACC- mommy, dada, annie, soldier, and the scientist.

_What if Max didn't know she was a genetically enhanced human?_

_What if she had a happy life?_

_She had a loving mommy.She had a caring dada._

_She had a boyfriend._

_What if it all that were real?_

_ _

# This is that story…

Part 4

Max took a deep breath as she stared out of the urban apartment, breathing in the familiar salty air.She was so happy, she thought.It had been three long years since they had stopped moving from town to city to country.She couldn't have been happier.She had hated the continuous moving.She had never had the chance to make real friends, friends like Sketchy and Cindy.She smiled as she thought of what the latest idiotic thing that Sketchy had tried to pull to impress his newest love interest.And Cindy--Cindy was simply the best friend she had never had before.

"Maxzene?"murmured a familiar and masculing voice.

Max immediately knew who it was.She greeted him with the beautiful smile still on her face, "hey!Trying to skip class again?"

He shook his head with a grin on his amused lips."Of course not.That's your unbelievable talent.Besides, you know that I'm in graduate school; I don't need to get to class until the afternoon, unlike you!Come on, let's get you to school.Come on," he urged her.

"Logan!" she exclaimed."I don't feel like going to school today… I feel ill."

He gave her a second look.He knew exactly what was on her mind.And he knew the perfect way to get her to school."I'll let you drive," he responded, dangling the car keys in front of her. 

Before he knew it, the keys were gone, taken from him like a flash of lightening.She was almost out the door when he finally managed to get over the awe of her speed.He had never figured out how she moved so quickly.

"Logan!Earth to Logan!Race you!" cried out Max as she popped her head in the doorway.

He groaned and muttered something that sounded like: "I'll never beat you!"

The fact was he was right.Everything single time he had tried to race against her, he had always lost.He had never beaten her, even when she was younger and smaller.

He ran to his apartment door with a supernatural speed.A speed that he tried not to display when it wasn't needed, but he was edgy.He knew that something was up.He felt the urgent need to hurry to his apartment, and he never went against his instinct.His intuition about certain things was probably the only reason he hadn't been close to being captured by Lydecker.

He stopped the second before he surely would have slammed into the shabby wooden door of his apartment building.He didn't know exactly what he was expecting but he certainly wasn't expecting a flyer stating a bunch of abstract codes and commands.

Codes and commands a civilian never would understand.

He crumpled the note he had just received from Lydecker.He knew that it was from Lydecker, there was no doubt.It had simply stated: We have capture X-5b and are closing in on X-5t and X-5zn.We also know you are in this vicinity, Zach.

He wanted to know how Lydecker had known this would reach him.He wanted to know what sort of game Lydecker was playing?Why was Lydecker giving him a warning?Did he want him to escape?Because that was what he was going to do.What he wanted to know was how they had known he was in this area.

He personally knew that the other X-5's would never betray him.They were fiercely loyal to him, so how had they found him?He knew that he had to get off of here as fast he could.There was no telling how much time he had to escape.He had to start now.

Right this instance.

But first, he needed a mode of transportation...

"Sir?"asked the soldier."You requested my presence?"

"Yes, I did.Tell me the latest news, soldier," commanded Lydecker.

"We have found the coordinates of X-5t.We are closing in on X-5zn.And I have personally delivered the note to the apartment building that you believe that X-5z would be staying.May I ask why you are doing this, sir?" inquired the soldier.

Lydecker almost chuckled.This soldier definitely had a future in front of him, he decided.This one was much more competent than the other one he had killed a year ago.This man had made great progress to the mission of retrieving the lost "data" back to Manticore.And he did it with skill and precision.

"Because…" Lydecker answered indulgently, "the only way to make the prey more agitated is knowing that it will be caught on the hunter's terms--my terms.I want Zach to know that I'll be able to catch him when I want to catch, when I'm there to savor the victory and his defeat.He has too much arrogance, and I need to break it if he will ever bring Manticore to greatness.For a great C.O. can not only give commands, but follow them as well."

The soldier nodded.He personally didn't like Lydecker's reasoning, but he kept that opinion to himself.He didn't know when he might be terminated, but the job paid well enough for him to risk it.He had his own family to take care of in these hard times.And the money was more important than anything right now even at the cost of the kids' lives.

"Sir?" the soldier said softly.

"Yes, soldier?"

"We have some information on X-5m."

Lydecker raised his eyebrow in interest."Go on," he encouraged the man.

"We believe she may be residing with her parents in the Northwestern area above California.There is evidence that the traces of trails that her parents have left may be false.They want us to believe they still keep moving from place to place when they are actually staying one local area.Of course the area would have to be urban which eliminates a lot of groundwork."

"Yes," murmured Lydecker with pleased, gleaming eyes."There is really only a need to search in Portland, Vancouver, and Seattle."  
  


The soldier nodded."Those cities have the necessary population to hide in and most of all it is in an area we have not searched in."

Lydecker also nodded.He had never thought to search any of those three metropolitan cities simply because the traces they had gotten seemed to point that the parents of X-5m had continued moving.They had had a difficult time of tracing them, which had made the idea of them actually leaving the area even more believable.This time, he promised himself he would make sure that they fell right into his hands.

Just like he knew Zach would.

**Author's Note**:This is out one day earlier in my thanks for the wonderful response I've been getting for this fic.Now I thought AU's were generally not well liked… OH well maybe I'm wrong, keep the reviews coming ^_^.

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!


	5. Chapter 5

Title:**Project R (5)**

Author:Yih

Written:March 24, 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers- plaidtiger, Heather, Ellen Million, Courtney, Jessica, TinkMax, Stephanie, Laura B., kat woman, margaret, Alicia, a reader, and Kbeth9.

**Review if you want more !_! (cuz I can always write from my other 3 series).**

Disclaimer:All rights are Cameron and Eglee Productions, except ACC- soldier, mommy, and dada.

_What if Max didn't know she was a genetically enhanced human?_

_What if she had a happy life?_

_She had a loving mommy.She had a caring dada._

_She had a boyfriend._

_What if it all that were real?_

_ _

# This is that story…

Part 5

"What took you so long?" asked Max, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"You know I had a date with Alice," replied Logan.

"You've never been late before," retorted Max."You've ditched her numerous times before, and you knew I really wanted to go to this club!"

Logan sighed."Maxzene… she's my girlfriend.And--"

"And what?" she asked sharply."I've known you longer.Do you like her better than you like me?I mean, geez Logan I've known you for two years longer than you've known her.I've seen the way you go through your girlfriends, are you trying to tell me that it's different this time?"

"It is different, Max."

"How?Is it because she's been with you like a pathetic blob for the past year?" 

Logan really didn't know why Alice always brought out the worse with Max.Usually she was earnestly childish and sweet, always begging him to let her drive his new car around town.Whatever it was he didn't think it was jealousy, she was just slightly selfish.And he knew he had caused it because he had always indulged for the last two years and now that he had a serious girlfriend he couldn't spend as much time with Max.

"I asked her to marry me, Max."

"WHAT?"

"You know I'm serious about her."

"If this is an attempt to get her in the sack---"

"It is not about that!" Logan responded sharply.

Max shrugged."Whatever.She doesn't want you.I stand by my statement that all she wants is your money." 

"Max, when did you get to be so reality-based?You were always a little dreamer," said Logan wistfully.

"Things change, Logan," she said."Now, let's get in that car of yours and go to that club!"

"I can't Max.I promised Alice I'd spend the evening with her."

"But you promised me…"

"Can you take a raincheck?"

Max gave him a punishing glare.She hated Alice.

"Sir?" queried the soldier.When Lydecker turned his full attention to the soldier, he continued, "we have caught X-5zn.But what should we do about X-5t?She isn't responding to any of the probes we've done on her mind.She has not become more compliant.Should we try sedating her again?"

Lydecker nodded."Any other information?"

"We are on X-5z's trail.Although it has been tricky keeping up with him.He is very good…"

"I wouldn't expect any less," responded Lydecker."What of X-5b, were you not close to finding her a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, we have nailed her in L.A.It is strange though that both she and X-5j have been thought to be in the area.And X-5zn was caught leaving the area since we've set up our parameters around the area, blocking them in.We should have X-5b and X-5j ready to deport back to Manticore in the next few days.Nothing should go wrong, sir," replied the soldier, confidence in his voice.He had already succeeded in securing one of the X-5's, in only his first three months at the job. 

"What of X-5m?"

"We know she is in Seattle.It's convenient that X-5z is heading in that direction, isn't it?"

Lydecker heard the confidence in the soldier's voice and he saw it in the way he stood in front of his Commanding Officer.While he didn't mind confidence in his soldiers, he believed it made them perform much better and were much more willing to do whatever he asked them to do.He wasn't so sure he liked how much confidence that his best executioning officer was exhibiting right now.He found that quick confidence could be replace easily by insolence, especially with a quick rise and success that this soldier had had in the past few months.Yes, he must watch this one carefully and remind him that no one succeeds all the time.And that he needed Lydecker to get anywhere.

"Do you want me to leave another note with X-5z?" inquired the soldier, disrupting Lydecker's thoughts.

Lydecker looked up, slightly annoyed, although it didn't show."Yes," he said amiably."I would like that done tonight."

"What would you like the note to say?"

"I want it to say, 'I am in control.I always know where you are, Zach.' And of course, I want it in some personal belongings of his.I specifically want you to do it.The last guy you sent nearly got caught," commanded Lydecker.

"Yes, sir.From now on, I will handle all these missives from you to X-5z," he answered.

"Very well, soldier.You are dismissed."

Lydecker watched the soldier leave the room with keen eyes.He reminded himself that he would need to watch this one carefully.His tone indicated that this had become a personal matter.And when it became personal, while it became more interesting, it became much more dangerous.But this soldier was very useful, but that was all he would be.Useful.

"Damn," muttered Zach.

He crumpled the latest note from Lydecker.What was Lydecker up to, he wondered.He had never tried playing mind games before.Whatever he wanted he got, this was unlike the Commanding Officer he had known Lydecker to be.Could people really change that much in so few years?Or was Lydecker trying to make him corner himself.That he would not.Whatever tricks Lydecker had for him, even if he was on his trail, he would remain one step ahead… No matter what.

"I don't care," he said aloud.

He realized that Lydecker might find him tomorrow; he might find him any time.The notes indicated that at the very least he was able to keep within striking distance.Why he wasn't striking confused him, but he wasn't going to complain.This mind game was giving him more time to think out where to move his next step.But any day might be hist last night.This might be his last night out.And if this was his last night out, he was going to have fun.

And nothing is going to stop me, he thought.

**Author's Note**:I know you guys want more Max action, it's coming… hate to say it but this all is all the build up and yes Lydecker is important.^_~. 

P.S. No I haven't forgotten about RAD, it just not the "main" thing until later, k?

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!


	6. Chapter 6

Title:**Project R (6)**

Author:Yih

Written:April 1, 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers- Meg, Nicole, Rita, megan, margaret, Sarina Fannel, Courtney, Hobbes19, TinkMax, Lillie, Chimaera, kat woman, a reader, Laura B., a D.A. obsessed chick, Lucy Mars, and Kate. 

Disclaimer:All rights are Eglee and Cameron Productions.

_What if Max didn't know she was a genetically enhanced human?_

_What if she had a happy life?_

_She had a loving mommy.She had a caring dada._

_She had a boyfriend._

_What if it all that were real?_

_ _

# This is that story…

"Oh, I'm sorry!" exclaimed an infectiously friendly voice after it had bumped into Zach.

He looked down and saw a young, beautiful girl around his own age.He smiled at the girl and said, "it's okay.It's hard getting around with this crowd, anyhow.This club seems like a popular place to hang around in."

"Yeah, it is," she replied.

"Just watch out where you're going next time, alright?" he gently reminded her.

"I'll do that."

He nodded and started to walk away from her.He was moving in the direction of the bar.He really needed something to take away the nerves.

"Wait!" cried out the girl."I'm Maxzene, what's your name?"

He whirled around and a dazzling grin appeared on his face."Zachary."His line of vision moved to the dance floor, and he suddenly asked, "wanna dance, Maxzene?"

"Really?" she said, a childish smile of pleasure her face."I'd love too!"

"Well, come on then," he urged, opening up his arms toward her.

The minute he placed his hands on her luscious body, he felt a surge of desire rush through the veins of his brain._This is strange, _he thought._It feels like I've known her since--since forever.How is that?I feel like she's one of the X-5's; I feel that close to her.And I just met her…It might just be that she's pretty, beautiful.Beautiful girls don't want to talk to me.But it's me, not them.I'm too cold._

_ _

_He feels comforting, _she thought with amazement._I'm getting lost in his arms.He feels like someone like Logan.I feel like I was suppose to know him--to be close to him, why is that?Maybe I feel this way because he's a dirty blond like Logan.And I so wanted Logan to be here, I wanted to dance with him.He's the best dancer I know, not like it's much to compare with, _an amused smile surfaced on her face when she thought of her one time dance with Sketchy._Ugh, I'll never dance with him even if he's one of my best guy friends.He's totally hopeless!But he can do some awfully tight moves on that bike of his._

_ _

_She moves so gracefully, _he thought as he watched the way her body moved with infinite poise._It's strange, she moves--she moves like a cat.She moves like Jhondy!That's it.That must be the reason why I feel so close to her even though I just met her a few minutes ago.Oh, Jhondy, why haven't I heard from you?Last time, I went to find you in Arizona, you weren't there.Has Lydecker caught you?_A surge of tenderness overwhelmed him, causing him to pull Max closer to him.

"The song is over," she whispered into his ear.

Zach glanced down at her, seeing the tight hold he had on her.He loosened his grip, his arms hanging at his side."I'm sorry," he muttered."I shouldn't--I shouldn't, I've got to go."

"Wait!How do I find you?" she asked.

He turned around once for a long lingering last look.He didn't answer her, but he smiled a slow sad smile.

She remembered that smile all night long, it haunted her even though she danced with several other guys that were just as good dancers, but they weren't _him_.

"Has X-5t been responding to the sedation?" asked Lydecker, typing something in his computer.

"No, sir," replied the soldier.

"You haven't failed yet," Lydecker reminded him."You wouldn't want to fail now would you?"

"No, sir," the soldier answered.

"Do you have any more information?"

"Our spies saw X-5z leaving the premises of a popular nightclub in Seattle.We lost him in the crowd at night, but we know he is residing in one of three possible motels.It shouldn't take long to track him.The good news is that we have found X-5m's parents.They live in an apartment building on the better side of Seattle.It shouldn't take long for us to sequester them without arousing the attentions of any of their neighbors."

"Good," Lydecker said, pleased."Have you seen the girl yet?"

"No, sir.Nothing matching her supposed description has been seen near the apartment building since we've located it tonight.Her father is home, but we are waiting for when the mother comes home, isn't that the best plan?" asked the soldier, his confidence rising with Lydecker's rarely spoken praise.

Lydecker didn't like it how easily this soldier's confidence rose from a simple 'good.'He knew exactly how he could bring it down."Have you captured X-5b and X-5j?I have given you a full 24 hours to capture them in the small parameter that you told me you have set around the area they are believed to be in."

"One of them escaped," he responded, swallowing nervously.

"Which one?" Lydecker's eyes lowered into slits.

"X-5j."

"She was the one I wanted to specifically capture.She is the 'understood second-in-command' and bringing her in would lower the X-5 group's morale."

"Then why don't we just capture Zach?Wouldn't that lower their confidence even more?" he queried with a voice that knows what its talking about.

Lydecker had to resist the urge to frown instead he smiled as he would smile to a retarded child."No, soldier.We will not do that.Because that wouldn't destroy Zach's free spirit.By making himself doubt himself, we make him believe he can no longer really lead his groups safely.And when he believes that…, the X-5 will have no one to turn to that is as capable as Zach is of possibly orchestrating a second escape attempt."

"We would make it impossible to escape though!" the soldier exclaimed.

"There is no guarentees when you work with children such as these," Lydecker said simply.

"Where's Maxzene?" asked her mommy as she entered into the apartment.

"I don't know," replied her dada."I thought you knew."

"Call Logan.Maxzene was expecting him today for some excursion.He should know where she is or she even be with him," her mommy said.

"I'll do that, honey.Why don't you take a rest?You look tired.I'll get you a nice cup of hot chocolate once I finish calling Logan, okay?"

"That would be great--"

"You really should lock your doors at night," a man wearing the Manticore name tag said as he walked in, four men behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" queried her mommy."We are citizens, this is against the law!"

"You can make this simple or easy, ma'am.Tell us where your daughter is--tell us where X-5m is."

"I don't know," retorted her mommy, glad she really did not know.

"I think you do," the soldier said sharply, slapping her in the face."Now tell us or your husband will be exterminated because he is really of no use to us."

**Author's Note**:Please review please review and I'll keep it weekly!

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!


	7. Chapter 7

Title:**Project R (7)**

Author:Yih

Written:April 8, 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers- M, Courtney, Nick, a D.A. obsessed chick, Lacy, Laura, TinkMax, moremoreetc., felicia, Melissa, Lena, margaret, kat woman, Rita, Gill, Nathalie, S22, The Inimitable Pooh_Bah, Lucy Mars, and BlackWolf.

**Please review!**

Disclaimer:All rights are Eglee and Cameron Productions except ACC- mommy, dada, and the soldier.

Part 7

"Tell me where X-5m is!" yelled the soldier into her mommy's face.

"You've asked me that question at least one hundred times," her mommy said wearily."Why don't you believe me when I say, 'I DON'T KNOW!'"

"Because you're her mother," he responded, tapping the table with his knuckle in frustration.

"How do you know?" she questioned him.

"You match the description, and you've already denied her presence so you must be the one that carried X-5m to the termination of her stay in your womb.And I'm never wrong when I take the time I've taken to track you down.You have been very hard to track.That's a credit to a civilian such as you," he said politely as he tilted his head toward her respectfully.

She just looked away from him.

"Is that your final answer?" he queried.

"What?"

"That you don't know where your daughter is."

"Yes!" she answered.

"I guess I will have to persuade you to try to know where they are then," he replied with disappointment tinged into his voice.He pointed the gun he took from inside his jacket and purposely aimed it at her husband's forehead."Would you like to come up with another answer, madam?"

"I don't know," she sobbed out."I don't know where Max is!"

"So you did keep with the theme of naming those in the X-5 after their assigned letters.That's interesting.But that's not the information I wanted at the time, though it will be relayed back to Lydecker.Tell me where you think she might be and I'll try not to fire this bullet into your husband's brain.You don't really want to see how much blood this will cause do you, madam?So why won't you simply give me an answer to the whereabouts of your daughter?Your husband's life in exchange for the information of where X-5m or 'Max' is."

"I can't give you information that you asked me too!" she cried out. 

"That's too bad for you husband, then," he responded.

"Don't tell them anything!" her dada screamed at his wife as the soldier cocked the gun with a simple movement."Don't tell them anything!"

"So you do know something," the soldier murmured."That's too bad you wouldn't tell me what you knew.Now you'll have to be punished."

_What am I doing here? _Zach thought to himself as he followed Max through the darkened streets of night in Seattle._Why do I feel something for that girl I danced with?Why did I even bother following her home?_He had to chuckle lightly, the answer was so simple actually._Because she's a damn fool to go home alone, _he thought the answer to his question grimly as he grabbed a dirty man that had been about to jump Max._Why do I feel connected to her?It's the way I feel with the other X-5 members, but she isn't one of them… so why do I feel this way?_

_ _

_I feel like we're similar._

_ _

Max glanced back to check if anyone was following her.She couldn't shake off the feeling that someone had followed her home, but when she took another look she again found no one behind her.She shrugged off the peculiar feeling and entered her apartment building through the backdoor, the quickest and easiest way to get up to her apartment on the third floor.She wondered if her parents where wondering where she was and if they were mad since it was so late in the night.

Zach crept up behind her with an abnormal stealth.He had almost smiled when she kept looking back to see if anyone was following her.He knew she'd never be able to see him, not with his genetically enhanced skills of evasion from the enemy.And she was almost too easy to hide from in the dark of night, he would have prefered it to be day so it would be somewhat of a challenge.Then he stopped thinking that when he saw a familiar vehicle parked in front of the apartment.

_I've seen that truck before, _Zach thought._It's from Manticore.What would Manticore be doing here?They couldn't have predicted me coming here.Was she some spy?I've got to figure this out now.But I've got to be careful.This could be a trap, but how did they know I'd come here?How is Lydecker doing this?Even he couldn't plan this!So who is he after here?Could it be that girl?_

_ _

He stopped thinking when he heard a gun fired from above.He ran as fast as he could, easily reaching the third floor and Max.From his incredibly sensitive hearing he had picked up the cries of a woman that said she didn't know where Max was.And then he heard Lydecker's right hand man tell her that was the 'wrong answer.'He knew without a doubt that the people in the apartment were talking about Max.

He grabbed Max close to him, and closed her screams of outrage with his hand.He whispered into her ear, "hush.I'm on your side, Max.Tell me, can you see the ant on the floor over there."

"Of course not!" she retorted. "That would be weird, it would take extra fine telescope to see something that far away!"

"Focus, Max, focus," he said calmingly.

"I--I see it!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"So you are an X-5," he muttered.

"What?!"

"We've got to get out of here," he said urgently."We've got to get you out of here and fast.They're people looking for you here.And they're bad news."

"But my parents!They'll be worried!I've got to get to them!"

"They probably killed your parents right now.The sound of that gun shot came from this floor.If we don't leave now they'll catch both of us!" he explained in a rush.

"But!"

"We've got to leave now.We can come back later when we've got a plan if they're still alive, okay?"

"Why are you helping me?" she asked shakily.

"Because you're like me.You're one of the X-5."

**Author's Note**:Please review please review and I'll keep it weekly!

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Project R (8)

Title:**Project R (8)**

Author:Yih

Written:April 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers- Ellen Million, Laura B, cheetah1717, plaidtiger, silversilence, Adi, Amanda, Amicitia, TinkMax, The Inimitable Pooh_Bah, lady244, margaret, BlackWolf, a D.A. obsessed chick, and kaylie.

**Please Review!**

Disclaimer:All rights are Eglee and Cameron Productions except ACC- mommy, dada, and the soldier.

_What if Max didn't know she was a genetically enhanced human?_

_What if she had a happy life?_

_She had a loving mommy.She had a caring dada._

_She had a boyfriend._

_What if it all that were real?_

_ _

This is that story… 

Part 8

"Couldn't you tell you were an X-5?" asked Zach as he closed the door to the shabby hotel room.

"Of course not!" cried out Max.

"I mean, we're stronger, faster, and keener than the normal human.You must have noticed some abnormalities about your movements.We move too gracefully to be human; we move like the animal genetics that we are," he muttered.

"Animal genetics?"

"I forgot," he replied absently, "that you don't know about that.I can't tell which one you are yet.But you're mostly human, and for kicks you're the universal donor as well.Keep that in mind if you ever decide to donate blood."

"How many X-5's are there?" she asked.

"Me, Jhondy, Zane, Tinga, Brin, and now you.I guess that would make six of us now.But I have no idea how many of us are still free…" his voice trailed off as his eyes stared at the dirty windows."I didn't think a hotel would be this crappy."

"Usually they are for the price you paid," she responded.

"Yeah well, I normally pay for motels that are much cheaper than this.It's why I picked this dump.I've never stayed in a hotel before.Have you?"

"All the time," she answered."We moved around a lot when I was little.I guess I knew I was different because I don't think it was for job changes that we always moved, my parents and I--it was for another reason and I guess I was that reason.I--"

"What Max?" he asked gently.

--Begin Flashback-- 

_ _

_"Maxzene, dear don't run so fast!" her mommy said loudly."You don't want to be a disturbance do you?"_

_ _

_She remembered turning around to look at her mommy and tried to slow down, but it was so hard because it came so easy for her to run this fast._

_ _

_"Your daughter is really fast for her age," remarked a strange old man._

_ _

_"Maxzene, run slower!" cried out her mommy."You don't want to hurt yourself!"_

_ _

_"Maxzene, listen to your mother!" shouted her dada._

_ _

_It was her dada's statement that got to her because her dada rarely called her by her full name.She stopped running then and walked discreetly back to them as she possibly could.She stood beside them as the old man stated, "she's a very unusual child.She doesn't move like a child at all."_

_ _

_Her mommy had asked the old man what he meant and he had replied, "she moves very gracefully."_

_ _

_It was from then on that she remembered that her mommy had started telling her to be more clumsy, to drop things occassionally.Her parents didn't seem to mind even if she accidently made herself bump into a pile of breakable items that they would have to pay for.It was then that she knew something about her was strange and that she shouldn't try to be so fast anymore.And she tried very hard, but it was hard to hide her talents when it was so easy to do._

_ _

_--End Flashback--_

_ _

"Max, are you okay?" asked Zach again.

"I'm fine.I just remembered something, that's all," she replied.

"What was it?"

"I remembered when I was a child and my mommy used to tell me to slow down.Not to run so fast, so I guess I was faster than the normal child.Quicker, at least," she murmured."And my parents taught me to be more clumsy, more like children my age.But that was harder.I had to try to be that way.I succeeded and now I'm your normal, average human girl without animal genetics, but I do have them--so I'm not normal, average girl."

"No, you're normal," he said."You're special.You're one of the X-5's.And you'll always be part of us."

"What do you mean that she hasn't shown up yet?" asked Lydecker impatiently."X-5m has to come back sooner or later back to her parents' house.How would she know that you guys were there avoiding it?I'm sure her mother didn't tell her about her 'uniqueness' because children can hardly keep their mouths shut.So this is your fault if she doesn't show up."

"I'll take full responsibilities," said the soldier.

"What about X-5z, have you found him yet?I want another note sent to him ASAP, do you understand me?I want the note to say, 'you have failed again.'He'll know what I mean by that.Another one of his precious X-5's have been caught.Are you close to tracking X-5j yet?I want her caught!She was supposed to be captured before X-5zn and X-5b, but your incompetence once again let another X-5 member escape!"

"Yes, sir.But I have had unqualified success in bringing the other X-5 members in: Tinga, Zane, and Brin.None of your other soldiers can say the same, Lydecker.I have done the best job so far and I will continue to do the best job.Make no mistake about that."

"I have no doubt that you will.To make the incentive sweeter for capturing X-5j and X-5m, other than your enormous pride, a bonus will be awarded you if you can capture them within the end of this year.That gives you three months, is that fair enough?"

"That's too fair, sir.I'm on X-5j's tail, and I have motivation for X-5m to come to me.It should be done within the month," the soldier responded confidently.

"Don't underestimate the X-5's.They are the best Manticore has ever created.Remember that X-5j still managed to escape from your grasp with all your skillful planning.It could happen again.She is unusually talented in escape and evade."

"I remember that well, sir."

"Don't fail me."

"No, sir."

"Lydecker?" whispered the scientist as Lydecker hanged up the phone.

"What?" asked Lydecker.

"X-5b has succumbed to RAD."

"Save her, she's more valuable at this stage alive than as a research body."

**Author's Note**:Thanks for all the reviews!It means so much to me that everyone likes this AU fic, not many people like AU's you know -_-'.

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Project R (9)

Title:**Project R (9)**

Author:Yih

Written:April 22, 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers-Courtney, The Inimitable Pooh_Bah, a D.A. obsessed chick, Laura B. silversilence, Ashley, Stephanie, Hobbes19, plaidtiger, and angel_gurl.

Disclaimer:All rights are Eglee and Cameron Productions, except ACC- mommy, dada, and the soldier.

_What if Max didn't know she was a genetically enhanced human?_

_What if she had a happy life?_

_She had a loving mommy.She had a caring dada._

_She had a boyfriend._

_What if it all that were real?_

_ _

This is that story… 

Part 9

"We should be leaving," Zach told her.

"Can I at least say good-bye to my friends?" she asked.

"No, it's too dangerous!" he shouted at her.

"But they're my friends!" she screamed back at him."And I'll miss them!"

Zach turned away from her and stared outside the hotel window.When he finally spoke, his voice was much more controlled, "do you want to get killed?Because that's what you're going to do!We can't let anyone know that we're escaping tonight.If we do, Lydecker may be able to track them and ask them!Do you want to jeopardize everything?Your parents have been trying to protect you all these years!And now it's your turn to help yourself."

"It's just--so hard," she cried out.

"Nothing is easy," he said unsympathetically.

_I'm going to miss them so much, _Max thought._I've done everything with them since I got to Seattle.I wonder if I'll ever see them again… It seems like I won't and--and I don't want to face that reality!I will see them again.I will see them again!I just have to leave tonight, but I'll be back.I know I'll be back._

_ _

_Logan… you're making the biggest mistake of your life by marrying that bloodsucker Alice.I still would like to be at your wedding, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen.I wish you all the best and hope that I'm wrong about Alice.I hope she does make you happy, and that she does love you for more than your money.I'll miss you, you've been a great friend._

_ _

_Original Cindy… you're the first one that would make friends with me at the new school.Usually I'm a loner, but with you I learned to make friends with your friends.I've never had a close girlfriend before, and you totally fit the bill of what I thought it would be like!I'm gonna miss you girl, but wherever I'll be I'll be thinking of you!You will always be my best friend!_

_ _

_Sketchy and Herbal… those two just crack me up with their battering!If Original Cindy weren't there, those two would be forever be arguing with each other.Together with Original Cindy--they were the only group of friends that I've ever had.My parents couldn't have picked a better place to move to.I'm so glad that we got here to Seattle; it's been the place of my greatest joy and now my saddest misery._

_ _

_Mommy!I'm going to miss you so much.I love you!Dada!I just want to let you know that I knew you weren't my real father, but it didn't matter you meant more to me than anyone else could except Mommy!I love you both and I hope that you are both safe!I'll see you again one day._

_ _

_I promise._

_ _

A tear fell down Max's cheek as she made her promise.She wouldn't fail, and she was never going to give up.

Max's mommy held her dying husband in her arms as she cried.

He tried to reach up to touch her face but failed.He reminded her raggedly, "you told me that this was a risk.And I accepted the risks!"He coughed up a bit of blood and continued despite her protests, "I have never regretted marrying.I love her as much as you love her.You know that, don't you?"She nodded her head."I love you too.I don't regret anything--"

She cried out with alarm as her husband took his last breath.

"Dispose of his body," commanded the soldier.

The other soldiers followed his commands and grabbed the body that she held onto so tightly.They eventually wrestled it from her grasp and pushed it into a large plastic bag.She screamed and cursed until the soldier indicated that the two men that were restraining her could shut her up.They did it without having to be told twice.They were happy to shut her up.

Someone knocked on the door.

"You get it," the soldier pointed to the man nearest to the door.

The man did as he was told and opened the door to Lydecker.

"What has been taking so long?" asked Lydecker.

Her mommy glanced at Lydecker with weary eyes, but once she recognized him she attempted to leap at him.The guards held her back before she had even jumped more than a feet.Lydecker stared at her and walked up close to her.He lifted her face up to his and asked, "you remember me don't you?Tell me where your pretty little daughter is cowering in fear?"

The guard released his hold on her mouth and she spat out, "I won't tell you anything!"

"Sedate her," Lydecker commanded the soldier."We'll drug the information out of her.I remember her very well.She was the one that was always stubborn and smart.I'm not surprised that it took this long to find her.But I am surprised that you haven't found her daughter yet!I want her found!Do you understand me, soldier?OR are you incapable of doing two tasks at once?"

  
"No, sir!" the soldier responded, his back ramrod straight."The mission will be accomplished."

"You can transport her back to Manticore with the two scientists that attempted to escape Manticore.They have now been assigned to the RAD assignment.They have become very complacent after the mind probes.They know they'll never get away from Manticore unless they die.They have again sworn loyalty, but I want them to be under Wolf's sector, got that soldier?

"You can arrange their transport and join me at the base later."

"Yes, sir."

"You're dismissed."

"Are you ready?" asked Zach.

"I'm ready," Max replied, putting on her motorcycle helmet.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh," he said with difficulty.

"You did what you had to do," she answered.

"I should have been more understanding."

"It's okay.I'll be back here one day.And since I'm coming back there's no reason to say good-bye."

**Author's Note:**I will be taking an EXTENDED vacation from writing this series.It's been difficult for me to maintain 3 series weekly and I"ve decided this series will be the one taking off.The quality of this fic has been bothering me.I'd really like to extend the length of the story into 2,000+ words per chapter (doubling each chapter basically).I will not begin to release weekly until the first week of June 2001.Until then I will release sporadically (ie. Sometimes every other week to every third week or sometimes the next week) ; however, this means that there are approximately 6 weeks between now and then.There will be no more than 3 parts released at that time, probably 2 though.Thanks for your support and I hope that this "time off" doesn't discourage you from reading this fic!Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Project R (10)

Title:**Project R (10)**

Author:Yih

Written:June 6, 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers-Alexa, D.M.O 452, BlackWolf, Christin, Courtney, Laura B, SAKURA, Meg, silversilence, blue angel, and Chimaera.

Disclaimers:All rights are exclusively Eglee and Cameron.

Part 10

He wondered where she was, where she had possibly had gone.He hadn't been able to find a trace of her parents either, it was like all of them had disappeared or that they'd never had existed.He thought maybe he had dreamt them up because everything in the apartment was gone as if no one had ever lived there.He crumbled the last page of a list he had called trying to find some trace of were Max could be.

"Are you still looking for her?" asked Alice in a honeyed tone.

"Yes," he answered grimly.

"Not getting any information?"

"No," he replied shortly."I'm not getting anything."

"Maybe they just moved," she suggested helpfully."You know how some people never leave notices when they move until they've settled in their new place."

"Max would have told me something if that were the case," Logan responded firmly. "I know she would.I was the closest one--"

"To her," Alice finished for him."I know that, I can feel that when you talk about her.But you have to face it, she's gone and I just want to give you the best possible outcome of what could have happened.Is that so wrong?"

"No, it's not sweetie.I'm just concerned about her welfare.You know how close I was too her," Logan remarked to her."I just want to know what happened, even though you're an optimistic person by nature, I can't help but feel something horrible has happened.Max is a very responsible young woman; she wouldn't just bail out without any word at all.Besides, Cindy, Max's very best girlfriend hasn't even heard from her since the afternoon she supposedly left town.If she was in town, I would be able to find her."

"I know, honey," Alice crooned comfortingly."You're turning out to be quite the investigation reporter!Before long, you'll be one of the leading writers for the Seattle Post, I just know it!You've got a knack for finding out just the right information ahead of everyone else.I think that also makes you a great fiance, you know what I want or need before I even need to ask!"

"You compliment me endlessly," Logan said blandly.

"It's because you have so many wonderful qualities that can't be expressed except in infinite praise," she exclaimed with much fervor."You can't blame me for thinking you such a good person, for god sake's Logan, I'm in love with you!Don't reprimand me for thinking such extraordinary things about you!I can't stand that!You might not have confidence in the world of your ability, but I do.I always have."

"And you always will," Logan added with a weary tone.

"You know I will, don't you?" a bit of hesitation creeped into her slightly shaky voice.

"I do," he reassured her."You remind me everyday."

Lydecker watched as the soldier walked into the room with a distinctly heavy action.Whatever had happened recently he knew couldn't be good.Despite the soldier's try to detach their emotions from their facial expressions, Lydecker always knew where to look to find out the truth of their reports of excellence.And he knew he wanted to get to the point with this unusually haughty soldier.

"The results weren't what you expected?" remarked Lydecker questioningly.

"No, sir," the soldier responded after he had saluted to Lydecker.

"But her to the Meds.They'll get the best information out of her with the massive amount of dollars we spent on perfecting the 'getting the info out of the SOBs that won't tell us anything.'What are you waiting for?Send her to the Meds, immediately," commanded Lydecker.

"That will kill her," answered the soldier with a showing unwillingness to do what his commanding officer wanted him to do."The doses were meant for Manticore experiments, not for normal humans, they couldn't stand it!They'll go crazy with even the smallest dose we'd be able to give her!You can't do that!"

"I can, and I will," stated Lydecker lightly.To him, nothing was more important than getting the children, his children back to where they belonged in the safety of Manticore.And that girl X-5m, needed it more than others since she had never been trained to deal with her special gifts.He wanted to study her closely to find out if isolation from Manticore training had made her weaker than the other recruits, or if it had incidentally made her stronger.

It was a study he was most interested in, and he wanted her found before anyone could tamper with the pending observation.But he had to admit to himself, he didn't care if she did find out her natural 'specialness' as long as she was returned as soon as possible to Manticore where she could begin her formal training.He certainly didn't want her to fall into enemy hands.

"But, sir!"

"Send her to the Meds.I want her mind to be probe of any details that could lead us to her daughter.I want friends; I want classmates; I even want her boyfriends, she must have had one at the age she is.I want anything you can dig up from the depths of her mother's mind, do you hear me?" asked Lydecker sharply."And you've got more to worry about than the kindness of your human heart, soldier, you've got your own family to think about.Don't think I don't know where they'd be if you didn't have such a well paying job!"

"Yes, sir," the soldier replied back in a low voice of a person that has been beaten."I will bring her to the Meds as soon as possible.There is also, another disappointment I must bring you, sir."Lydecker turned his full attention to the soldier."We can't find any trace of X-5z anywhere in Seattle.It's like they disappeared together."

"Keep looking," Lydecker ordered."I want to be updated as soon as you get any word in on anything, understood?"

"Yes, sir, I will do that."

Lydecker wondered if that could be possible that Zach had found his baby sister.

**Author's Note:** I will just let you know the status of this fanfic's continuation remains solely in the hands of the reviewers, since this is my "big" project.If anything, when I start liking DA (which I don't since they killed off Zack), I'll probably redo the fic and infuse it a LOT with more description and better characterization.Be patient and review for all the time I've spent writing this!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Project R (11)

Title:**Project R (11)**

Author:Yih

Written:June 13, 2001

Dedication:To all my reviewers, you're _fantastic_!

Disclaimer:All rights are Eglee and Cameron. 

_Visit my website at [http://tamishii.fws1.com][1] _

Part 11

"How do you feel?" asked Zach, glancing with honest concern at his newly found baby sister.He had fight to keep his mind on the fact that she was what the X-5 group had been to him, family, not romantic inclinations.It was hard to keep that thought in mind when she was just like an exotic rose he had found in a field of sunflowers.She was new but distinctly familiar; he was comfortable to be around her.

"I'm fine," she answered with a smile.She wondered how old he was, were they the same age?From all that he had told her, and from all that she had gathered that must be the case since they came from the same group.But from reading between the lines, it seemed that Zach had been the first born in the group, the natural born leader.And he was certainly a good one, she thought personally. 

"I know it's not easy," he said, a bit unsure of himself.That was definitely a first for him.He always had to know what to do and when to do it, he was the leader and all responsibilities fell on his shoulders.But somehow, he had a feeling Max was different, this new sister of his wasn't like the others.There was something different about her though not in a bad way.Maybe it was because she had grown up thinking and believing she was normal.Somehow it gave her a fearless constitution.

"Of course it isn't," she responded, her smile not wavering."I find out that I'm a genetically enhanced human and lose everything I've ever known in one day.Yeah, I do think that it's tough.But I know I'll see my parents again.I know I'll see my friends again.It's just a matter of time and preparation.You're the only one I can turn to with my special abilities; the only one who can teach me what I need to know that you've known since the day you were born." 

"The rest of in the group did have an advantage over you, honing our special skills.But from what I've observed, you're faster, you're more agile, and you're definitely one of us.And the fact is," he looked decided ill at ease, "your pheromones are distinctively feline.You have enhanced sight and hearing."

"What do you mean about distinctively feline?" inquired Max sharply, staring at Zach with keen eyes like an observant cat.

"The animal DNA in you.We all have it, it's what makes us natural killers.We've got the predator instinct, not the prey.We were made to kill, and we were made to be the best at it.There will be a few days once or twice a year when you'll get into heat and well it will drive you crazy for the other sex.I'm surprised you haven't been through it yet?" he murmured with a questioning tone.

"Like want to jump a guy's bones?" 

He nodded, gulping at her choice of words."Something like that or so what Jhondy and Brin have told me."

"I've been through that.I just thought my hormones were crazy," Max replied nonchalant."I thought Logan would die with embarassment when I started kissing him like I had but a minute left to live. Luckily, it was one of the few days his fiance, Alice wasn't attached to his side.I'm glad he didn't respond, it cooled me down considerably."

Zach was wondering how that guy she mentioned could not help but respond!He had tried very hard not to notice what a remarkably gorgeous woman his 'little' sister was.He shouldn't be attracted to her in that way, it was wrong.But his consciousness argued that it wasn't wrong.Despite the fact that Manticore X-5's were his family, he hadn't seen her until now and reality was she didn't feel like his sister.And also, genetically they were as different as could be, except for the feline DNA they shared.

"Though, it only happened once.I think I was a late boomer," Max finished, grinning with amusement at her memories.She was a bit disappointed that Logan hadn't responded, but she couldn't really blame him, her experience with kissing had been at the very bare minimum.She had dated a few guys, but never really steadily.She had had two boyfriends, which hadn't been a very bad number.Though none of the relationships were much to speak of.

"It doesn't show," he replied before he thought about his words.While the words were true, Max didn't look the least bit like a girl that had just matured, he hadn't meant to say that.He didn't need a relationship of that sorts sparking up when he needed something purely professional.And then he couldn't believe he told her that: "I mean it, you're beautiful."

It did help that she blushed a light pink that was so cute he almost wanted to groan.He had to keep this temptation merely that.He would not indulge himself, that was clear.And if he was thinking right, the boy she had kissed while she was under heat must have some meaning to her.Why else would she have felt cold when he didn't respond to her physical touch?He personally thought that whoever the 'he' was, that he was a moron.But to her, he must have been someone special.

"You said we'd start training today," Max reminded him, tossing him the car keys.

"We will," Zach answered, still absorbed into his thoughts.

He wouldn't mind bringing Max back to Seattle as soon as possible if only to see the person that had made his 'little sister' cool off in the middle of a heat.He must be something very special, Zach thought, for her to feel such a dejection when he rejected her touch.And he must also be a very big fool, fiance or no fiance.He remembered to commit the boy's name to memory.

Yes, the name was Larry.Or was it Lyle?

**Author's Note:**The continuation of this story depends on reader response since I've got other projects that I'm definitely more interested in.As a matter of fact… I need to work on Sweet Love and Indecision right now.Chow!Ja ne!

   [1]: http://tamishii.fws1.com/



	12. Chapter 12

Title: Project R

Title: **Project R**

Author:Yih

Written:June 21, 2001

Dedication:?

Disclaimer:All rights reserved by Eglee and Cameron Productions.

Chapter 12

"You need to have your weight behind you incase I do this," Zach said, while demonstrating how he could easily knock her off balance."It's important always to keep a strong center so that you won't always be on the defensive, being pushed back your opponents."He saw the sweat rolling down her face as she tried to copy him."I know it's hard," he said sympathetically."But you've got to learn this, Max.It's very important.You need to have discipline."

"The problem," Max retorted, "is that I've not been raised as a soldier.I've been a civilian all my life, I just happened to have these unique skills that make you up.Who's to say I even am one of you?Maybe I'm just a freak of nature?Maybe you're wrong about me?So why are you wasting your precious time on me?"

"You've got the barcode," Zach replied simply, that a big proof, though not what he considered what made her a part of the group.It was her natural fieriness, liveliness, adventure, and most of all, her demeanor that made her one of them.She was many things, but foremost she was an X-5, and she couldn't escape that.

"What if it's just a tattoo?" she questioned, her voice a thing of defiance."What if I just got a tattoo, and knew that I had the necessary skills to full my way into being an X-5?"

He grinned at her, a knowing smirk."I can take you somewhere to have it removed, and if you really are an X-5, which I know you are, the blasted barcode will come back.It's part of the genetics, Max.You can't escape; you can't escape this.You've got to learn how to protect yourself.You have to learn, because what if one day I'm not there to protect you?"

The challenge in eyes had settled down with his words.They had been on the run for the last six months, and it hadn't gotten any easier over the time period.It seemed to have only gotten harder.She knew why they had to run, but what she hated about it was when they were in dangerous situation, she couldn't help Zach.She only hindered him.She hated being useless.She almost hated the life she had that hadn't prepared her for this.

"I don't like being hard on you, Max," Zach murmured with a warm voice, a tone she rarely heard."But it's not in me to give in when someone doesn't do what I know she can.Try it again, you're going have to learn it, or one day it will get you killed."

She knew without words that if anyone was going to get killed for being unable to protect herself, it was Zach.He wouldn't say that because he knew the pressure she put on herself trying to get to a level where she could help him, be there for him in a time of need."I know, Zach," she whispered softly."I know, let me try that again."

He nodded and watched her mimic his exact moves to his satisfaction a hundred times until he was certain she wouldn't forget it.The actions had to be there without a thought, had to be natural and sleek, overall something beyond human nature.And it was, a marvelous thing to watch her movements.He hated himself for feeling this way; he hated this weakness growing inside of her.Why couldn't he feel this way for someone else?Why did it have to be her?

"Still no word?" asked Alice with a careful tone, not wanting to betray anything of the hope she felt.

"No," Logan answered bluntly, sighing at the same time."I can't find a trace of her.It's like she's disappeared.I didn't think it was possible for one person to totally vanish.It's like she never existed, her records, I can't find them.Her school papers, her identification as a Seattle resident, I can't find them!I can't find anything to deal with her.She's gone, Alice."

"Are you certain?" she inquired lightly."Maybe you aren't looking hard enough.Maybe you haven't checked out all the sources yet.Maybe there's something you've missed."

"I haven't missed anything!" he cried out passionately."I haven't missed anything, that's the problem.If I had missed anything, and I know I won't because I'll go back and double, triple check everything.God, where could she have gone, Alice?I've looked at every possible nook and cranny.She isn't anywhere to be found."

"I'm sure she's somewhere."

"If she is, I can't find her," said Logan hopelessly.

Alice hid the surge of joy that coursed through her veins.She didn't hate Max; she just felt threatened by that girl's sensuality.She wondered if Logan hadn't seen for himself that the girl had eyes for him.That she would do certain things to grab his attention, even if it meant like acting as a child.The threat on her relationship was gone, and she could finally revert to her past personality, a sweet woman that could never hate anyone.

She felt ugly for feeling this way, but she couldn't deny the relief she felt.She was sure she eventually would lose to Max.The girl had a special quality about her that made her wish they could trade places.Max was confident, sure of herself, and Alice knew she was pale vapid thing in comparison.But she loved Logan, with that she knew she could hold on to him as long as she wasn't there to spoil it.

And now that she was gone, she planned to transform his bachelor apartment into a home.There they would have precious children that would all grow up to look like Logan, cute miniatures of him.They would have his intelligence, and perhaps her patient disposition.And they would adore him as much as she adored him.How could they not?He was perfect, as she was not.

**Author's Note:Please review if you can't.It was funny that ff.n accidentally released Chapter 11 twice, so if you can review please, but some of you might not be able to because of "signed" reviews.If you really really want (and I'll be very much obliged) to review not signed, that would also be great!Anyhow, enjoy this chapter, I'm still not very sure if I'll continue this series.Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Project R (12)

Title: **Project R (13)**

Author:Yih

Written:August 10, 2001

Dedication:To all my loyal reviewers!Thanks for the inspiration.

Disclaimer:All rights Eglee and Cameron, except for ACC- mommy and dadda. 

_Visit my website at [http://a-dreamer.fws1.com][1] _

Part 12

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Zach tried to ask easily, though his breath was coming out in short spurts even though he tried to make himself relax.He hadn't expected Max to be in such good shape.He thought she was just like normal teenage girls that went to school, totally out of shape, but that obviously wasn't true in her case.She was amazingly in shape.

"2," she responded with a great sigh as she leaned against him, being very tired from the excursion.

Zach's body tensed up immediately at the feel of her flesh so close to him, the only thing separating them was two layers of clothing and that was much now to his raging hormones.Didn't this girl know she was close to heat?He could smell it in the air around her, she was so close to it… and it was driving him absolutely, freaking nuts.He gripped his fist next to him tightly, that if he had been holding something it would have been crushed to a pulp.

"Only 2?" he asked lightly, fgorcing his clenched muscles to relax.He didn't want her to be suspicious why he was so tense.Not that he could tell her that she was driving him wild with lust and desire.And he didn't think it was only the pheromones.If it was just that, he wouldn't have a problem.He could control himself; he had done it before.

"What, have you had more?" she retorted, her quick temper rising at his bait.

The only cure to his temptation was to get him mind thoroughly out of the pressure of her body against him and to focus his mind on something else, like remembering all his past meaningless flings.He probably would have to start one tonight because he had been training with her for the past month, and had been totally celibate and with Max around, it was grating his nerves… that she didn't see how she affected him.

"Yes," he replied back bluntly."Many more."

"Did you jump her?" 

God, her language… where had she gotten it from?His own bones rattled at her words.And he thought that talking would get her off of his lustful thoughts of her?Boy was he wrong, hearing her velvety voice, so warm, so so… it was driving him up the wall.His breaths were now coming out at such short spurts, as if he had just run 20 miles instead of talking to this mere slip of a girl.He almost jerked his body away from her, but he wouldn't give in.He wouldn't.

"Zach?"

Would she just quit with these questions?Didn't she know how close she was to pushing him over the edge?No, she wouldn't know would she?She didn't even know she was about seconds away from a full blown heat at any given time.He would have to lock her up and tie her up tonight when he went out to relieve himself.He didn't want her to do anything stupid, and if he stayed with her to watch her, he'd do something stupid.There was one thing he couldn't stand, a female in heat, even Zane had laughed at his most apparent physical weakness.

He cursed his younger brother for being able to be around Manticore females in heat without being on the absolute edge, how did he do it?He remembered one thing that Zane had said, he thought of the coldest place he could and if that didn't work he jumped into the coldest place he knew.Zach needed a cold shower right now.Right now!

"Zach, one more go?" Max asked, staring up at him with concern in her brown eyes.

"No," he answered harshly as he grabbed her to his side and shoved her into the passenger seat of the car he had stolen a few days ago."We have to get some rest and clean up before we move out.We don't have time to train anymore today."

"But you said…"

"That doesn't matter anymore.We can resume tomorrow.We've stayed at this place too long already."

Max really didn't understand his logic.They had stayed here a mere three days, the last place had been a week.So how was this a 'too long stay'?Whatever, she'd just go with what she said.She wanted her revenge against Manticore for taking her parents and the life she had known away.She missed her friends.She missed Logan.But…, as she glanced sideways at Zach, wouldn't she have wanted to miss getting to know him?

Zach's breathing slowly calmed as he started the ignition, concentrating only on the road, not the smell of a female coming into heat.He pressed the pedal hard as he gunned the motor down the road to the nearest motel.His words didn't make much sense, but there was no goddamn way he was telling her what the real reason that he wanted to clean up and take the coldest shower known to man.

If he told her he was going to have to tie her down for her own good and then go out to a club to try his luck, she wasn't going to be very happy.She had missed those days, sneaking out to go to the nearest rave, and he personally didn't blame her.They were fun in their own way, a nice break from the terrible life he had forced upon her.If only… he hadn't come to Seattle, maybe she would have been safe from Lydecker?

Yes, it was all his fault.He was tempted to glance at her from the corner of his eye, but he suppressed that urge.Instead he asked her, "You're surprisingly fit, what's the cause?"

"I run."

"You run?"

"Yeah, I run."

"Like what you're doing now?" he asked teasingly.

"No, it's a sport," she answered with a sigh, her memories of her past coming back to her in a full flood."Zach, I'm going to see my parents again, aren't I?"

The desire suddenly stopped.He caressed her cheek with his free hand and said gruffly, "Yes, you'll see them again, Max.I'll guarentee that."

**Author's Note:**I'm so sorry, I've been so lazy.But I'm back for the longhaul, and I will try slowly to bring the chapters to 2,000 words (basically 2 chapters now in one).But school's starting, and my vacation in July where I did almost no writing has put me in a much better mood to write.I've missed it, but I sincerely needed a break.Now, I just plan not to burn myself out like I did at the end of May.(wrote 5,000 words this week, so it's not looking too good, but I'll try to cut back to 2,000 at most).

   [1]: http://a-dreamer.fws1.com/



	14. Chapter 14

Title: **Project R (14)**

Author: Yih

Written: December 27, 2001

Dedication:  To all my fans and "R groupie?"  You're the best!  Here's a late X-mas present.  

Disclaimer:  All rights are Eglee and Cameron

_Visit my website at www.seiki.f2s.com_ (where you can find out what the hell I'm doing… if I update a lot that means I'm alive and kickin')

Don't think too hard

Don't think too fast

Don't ever give away what you can't take back

Don't try and understand what you can't comprehend

Underneath the disco neon daylight chandelier disco deity of the chivalry

I said, "Take it back"

(Jewel- "Do You Want to Play?")

Chapter 14

"We're here," Zach told Max.  

"Here?" she queried groggily.  "Where's here?"

He smiled tenderly at her, they had been on the road for six months now and they were going to finally be able to cross the border into Canada.  From there, he knew 2 other X-5's were waiting for them.  Then they would be able to launch a counterattack and perhaps be able to free Max's parents from the clutches of Lydecker.  But this was the only plan he'd been able to think of that might even have the remotest chance of success.  

"U.S.-Canada border."

"What?"

"I told you we needed to go there."  

"We aren't going back to Seattle are we, Zach?" she asked sharply.    
"We are," he replied.  "We are," he affirmed.  

"Then why are we doing to Canada?"

"Don't you trust me, Max?" he asked, his head tilted in that 'I know you don't' way.  

"Of course, I trust you," she fired back at him.  "If I didn't trust you, I'd already be dead, wouldn't I?"  

"Maybe."  

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, it sounded like to her that was almost a compliment.  She'd had expected him to say 'yes'.  

He sighed and stopped the car, veering it to the side of the road.  "Honestly, Max.  You've got this drive for survival in your veins.  I don't think it's something that's taught.  It's in you, it's almost an animal instinct."  

She narrowed her eyes.  

"But it's a good thing," he went on, "if you didn't have that… nothing I could have done would have saved you if you were mentally as well as physically tough enough to handle everything that's been thrown at you.  You happen to be a very adaptable creature, Max.  That's a good thing, especially now since we'll be moving along and we're meeting Jondy and Zane in Canada.  Then we can coordinate.  The others in the group, Tinga and Brin should be joining us soon as well."  

"My brother and sisters?"

"Yes."

"Are they anything like you?"

"Somewhat we are all the same.  And somewhat different as humans tend to be."  

"I feel close to them already."

"It's that Manticore in you," Zach told her.  

"I suppose it is.  On to Canada?"

"Yes, on to Canada."  

"What do you mean you still can't find them?" Lydecker asked sharply.  "I've given you more than enough time."  

"I'm sorry.  My resources tell me that slipped through the border."

"Brilliant.  Brilliant.  What about X-5j and X-5zn?"

"We don't know their whereabouts."

"Not in the least?"

"Not in the least," responded the soldier.

"Your incompetence sickens me.  Please leave."

"Do you wish for the scientist to come into the room?"

"Yes.  Now go."

"Yes, sir."

"What information do you have?" questioned Lydecker to the lab technician.  

"X-5b has recovered from RAD."

"Is she the same?"

"Relatively."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She doesn't seem to be as strong as before, but her mental faculties still work relatively at the same level as before.  But we're doing more tests.  It could be that her weakened physique is caused more by her bed rest than her succumbing to RAD.  But of that we are not sure yet because no one has truly recovered from RAD in the X-5 group."

"Next time you come," warned Lydecker, "you better have more information."  

"Yes, sir."  

"How are we going to tell him?"

"I have no idea."

"They aren't coming."

"No, they got us good in L.A."

"Really good."

"But at least we made it.  Poor Brin."  

"There's nothing you could do."

"I know, but I still feel responsible."

"Zach is going to be outraged."

"He never did like the plan in the beginning anyways.  But he trusted me and that makes it all the worse."

"I know, but it'll be okay.  Zach has this soft side to him."

"Yeah, I suppose.  But I hate to disappoint him."

"Don't we all."  

They shared a smile of camaraderie.  

"I want to call in a favor," demanded a raspy voice.  

"What kind of favor could Eyes Only possibly want?"  

"Information."

"Information on what?"

"The whereabouts of a friend of mine and getting her back to me."  

"Information is easy, but getting her back is a different story.  That won't be an easy thing to get, especially from what I've already heard from you."

"No I don't suppose it would be."

"It isn't a fair exchange for what you did for me."

"I'm willing to sweeten the pot with some more money."

"Oh really?  I'm listening."

"I don't care how you find her, what resources you use… find her."

"I need only a picture."

"That will be sent to you ASAP," replied Logan.  

"It's nice doing business with you Eyes Only.  But…?"

"But?"

"Will the money be in the bank tomorrow?"

"How much do you want in the bank tomorrow?"

"$250,000."

"I'll give you $100,000."

"$200,000."

"$150,000 and I'll equal that when you bring the girl."

"Fine.  You know how I like it placed, right?"

"Your Switzerland accounts?  Yes, I do."

"I'll be talking to you later."

"Yes, update me when anything comes through."

Logan placed the phone down on the receiver when he felt a cool hand on his shoulder.  He looked up to see Alice's worried face.  

"You're still looking for her, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I just want to let you know this… I'm here for you."

Logan's eyes widened with surprise, he had been afraid to tell his fiancé about this because he knew there was tension between the two ladies of his life.  But her words reassured him.  "I know."

"That's good," she replied.  

"We're here."

"Yeah, now what do we do?"

"Now we wait for them."  

"God speed to them."  

"You feel it too?"

"The approaching danger?"

"Yes, that."

"Yeah, I feel it."

**Author's Note:** I don't think I'll make it to 2,000 words a chapter.  But here's a tidy short chapter with 4 intervening line plots which should if anything spark you imagination and curiosity of what's coming next.  Since D.A. has taken a rather dramatic twist this season, it does open more ground for this story as well.  But that remains to be seen.  And I do like Zach looking all human like ^_^;;


	15. Chapter 15

Title:  **Project R (15)**

Author:  Yih

Written:  March 8, 2002

Dedication:  To the "R" groupies, couldn't do it without you guys!  Thanks for all the encouragement, I do check every once and a while to find a review =).  

Here's my new website (old server died on me): http://seiki.envy.nu 

Part 15

"We're almost there."  

"Yes," Zane responded, "we're almost there.  But we're not there yet."  

"True, but we're closer than we've ever been to safety."  

"It's too bad about Brin and Tinga."  

"Yes," Jhondy replied, "yet don't forget that _you_ were caught.  We were lucky to get out of that box in.  She sacrificed herself for you.  You know how I hate having to make those critical decisions, Zack was always better than I was at it."  She sighed and leaned against Zane.  "I'll be so glad when we're across the border.  There are so many things I want to do and want to see without having to watch my back all the damn time."  

"I know what you mean," Zane murmured, hugging her to his side.  "We're lucky to have gotten pass those bastards."  

"There's no such thing as luck."    
"Not that crap again."  

"You know, there's only skill.  We've got the skill."  

Zane shrugged and moved away from her.  "You still have it bad for him, don't you?"  

"I'm sorry."  

"Don't be sorry.  I could never compete with him, could I?"  

"It's not like that," she protested, moving toward him but he just moved away from her touch.  "It's not like he even notices me."  

He didn't bother to disagree with her, but he said privately to himself: "How could he not notice you?"

"We should go," she told him, tugging his arms.  

"They still aren't here," grumbled Zack.  "We can't wait around this border forever for them."    
"Relax," Max told him, "they'll come.  I know they'd never disappoint you."

He shrugged, though he didn't brush her away when she placed her hands on his shoulders.  When she reached to encircle him with her arms, his body went rigid with feelings and emotions that he shouldn't be feeling he knew.  He gradually relaxed when her arms merely tightened around his waist.  "Max," he whispered hoarsely, "you don't—"

His voice stopped when he heard a rustling in the tall brush.  His eyes narrowed toward that sound, the faintest noise that was possible in the thick grassy field.  It was a sound only a Manticore X-5 was capable of making.  He disengaged her arms from around his waist.  He gave her the signal to be quiet and watch for what was coming.  She was instantly put to alert, making him proud of how quickly she had caught on to his teachings and instructions.  

They crouched down and waited for whatever was going to emerge to emerge.  Zack was about to take any chances, even if he thought he had a good idea who was coming toward them, who were coming toward them.  He braced himself for a crushing blow because he didn't hear four people moving through the grass, he heard maybe two people at most.  And perhaps, it might be only one.  

A slender silhouette appeared nearly in front of them.  He recognized the figure immediately and leapt to his feet, crushing the person to his chest.  

"You're here, finally."  

"I have information for you about that someone that you so desperately what to find, Eyes Only."  

"Tell me."  

"I went through much difficulty in finding these resources to divulge me the information that I'm handing over to you."  

"I understand."  

"And—"

"Just tell me where she is."  

"Oh, so anxious," the voice muttered with amusement, "she's in place of perfect safety."  

"Which is?"

"Where else?"

"Answer.  I didn't pay you $150,000 to play word games."  

"Canada."  

"She's in Canada?"

"I'm almost 99% sure.  I trust my sources, and they tell me they saw a girl matching the very picture you sent me heading in that direction.  I will confirm from my border sources whether or not she's actually in Canada.  But I have no doubts that she is.  If you still want me to bring her back, the price has to be doubled.  $300,000 at least if nothing goes wrong, it could cost much, much more."  

"If you bring her back, money won't be a concern.  If you fail to bring her back, I won't give you a penny."  

"I'll work on finding my Canadian contacts and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."  

"Yes, I want you to keep me posted."  

With that the line died and Logan felt the comforting touch of Alice as she massaged his aching shoulders.  "You know," she said with concern, "you shouldn't worry too much about her.  That contact of yours has never failed you before, even though he may be a greedy man.  He does his job remarkably well.  You should trust that he'll be able to bring her back in relative safety."  

She didn't voice her concerns of what Logan was going to do once he brought Max back.  She didn't like to think that Max might possibly be more important than she was to Logan.  After all, wasn't she his fiancé?  Wasn't she the one he had sought after for all these years?  She didn't like to think she was going to lose the most important man of her life to some chit of girl.  Yet somehow, and it worried her, she couldn't hate this girl because there wasn't a mean bone in her body.  

"I do trust that he'll bring her back.  But I still worry that there's the possibility that he won't."  

She didn't say anything, just continued to massage his shoulders with a concerned smile on her lips.  

"I was worried about you."  

"We're fine.  But we had a few problems."  

"I was worried about that," Zack told her, still clutching him to her.  "Where's the others?"

"Brin and Tinga didn't make it.  Zane's following behind.  He should be here in a few minutes," Jhondy told him.  

"Good, at least we'll have four of us."  He didn't like to admit it, but he thought he'd lost them all when they had failed to show up at the appointed time.  

"Four of us?"  

Max stepped out from the shadows and her pretty face was hiding the mixed emotions at seeing another woman holding onto Zack for dear life.  

"That's Max, she's one of us—the missing one."  

"I see."

It was then that Zane arrived.  His piercing eyes that so resembled Zack's own were kinder and sweeter as he moved to grab Jhondy and Zack in a big bear hug.  He broke away from them after a few seconds and turned to Max, staring at her.  

"That's Max, she's an X-5 too," Jhondy explained.  

"Max," murmured Zane, holding out his arms to him, "welcome home."

**Author's Note:**  Oh I'm wicked I know.  Too many innuendos in this chapter and really no answers =).  Next time I will explain and Lydecker will come back and bite =).  Hmm… Max and Zane, Max and Zack, Max and Logan, the possibilities are endless, especially if I find a way to throw Alec into the mix.  I'm having fun with the possibilities right now.  And why the hell am I back?  All thanks to CuddleBabe!  It was her review that got me off my lazy ass and type up a chapter in the middle of the night!  Not to say I've been lazy, it's just original writing projects have called me since my re-plunge into the short story contest world again.  


End file.
